


Фандорин видит сны

by Lapsa



Category: AKUNIN Boris - Works, Эраст Петрович Фандорин - Борис Акунин | Erast Petrovich Fandorin - Boris Akunin
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapsa/pseuds/Lapsa
Summary: написано на дайри-однострочники по заявке "Бриллинг/Эраст Фандорин. «Вы хорошо усвоили урок». Юст, А+"





	

Фандорин видит сны.

Иногда это кошмары – грудь Бриллинга пронзена острой обломанной веткой, кровь толчками выходит из раны, его лицо белое как простыня, на губах вздуваются красные пузыри – но он улыбается, улыбается…

Иногда это хорошие сны – Бриллинг учит Эраста фехтовать, и когда тому удается сделать выпад и загнать шефа в угол, прижав сталь рапиры к его горлу, Бриллинг говорит: «Вы хорошо усвоили урок», и улыбается, улыбается…

А потом неожиданно подается вперед и целует Фандорина. У его губ кровавый привкус.

Фандорин просыпается в холодном поту.

Он не знает, каких снов боится больше.


End file.
